In the system of rubber/filler/additive/solvent, a coagulation step of rubber/filler/additive from the solvent is always included. WO98/58985 described a process in which a large turbo dryer with blade is operated in a device at 400/1200 rpm, the coagulation and drying speed is slow, the time of process is long and energy consumption is high. This invention omits the steps of coagulation, which simplifies the procedure and lowers the cost.